


Lines of the MCU that...

by WarriorQean



Category: Dr. Strange - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman Homecoming, The Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorQean/pseuds/WarriorQean
Summary: What the title says, may edit when new movies come out.





	1. Chapter 1

Most Iconic:

• I am Iron Man

• I have an army, we have a hulk

• I'm always angry

• Puny god

• I am groot

• On your left

• Queens, Brooklyn

• Stark, I'm gonna have to ask you to exit the donut

• Language 

• You didn't see that coming?

• You had one job!!!

• Are you up for this. Because you step out those doors, you are an Avenger.

• Wakanda forever

• I am Thor, son of Odin

• I can do this all day

• I love you 3000

Lines that broke my heart:

• Mr. Stark? I don't feel so good

• I'm with you till the end of the line 

• Bucky? ; Who the hell is Bucky?

• We are Groot

• Let me go, it's ok

• He might have been your father boy, but he wasn't your daddy

• Goodbye Stephen

• Mr. Stark? We won, you did it sir you did it. I'm sorry, Tony..

• I love you 3000

• I am Iron Man


	2. Chapter 2

So just thought of something. 

When Wanda says to Thanos, "You took everything from me." She's not just talking about Vision. In Ultron, The scepter is a main part of the plot, creating Vision etc, and the scepter (or the time stone?) creates Ultron, who is the one who kills Pietrio. 

Natasha also died for the soul stone, even if Wanda does not yet know this in the battle in Endgame, she does eventually find out and the two of them were good friends and/or Natasha was like her mother at times. Tony also died to kill Thanos, and even if he wasn't dead when she spoke to Thanos he still caused Tony's death.

And then we have Vision of course. She was forced to kill her lover so Thanos would not get the stone, and then he got it anyways; putting Wanda through that trauma for no reason. 

In conclusion, the one who wields the Infinity Stones Wanda will blame for the death of many members of her family, and that person (or alien) just happens to be Thanos.

Fuck you Thanos.


End file.
